Diary of a Wayward Sky King
by ladyrose82
Summary: What do you do when you have lost all of your memories and are stranded on a strange world? The wayward Senshi of the Sky is left with few clues and great frustration.
**Diary of a Wayward Sky King:**

 _ **A Sailor Moon/Crystal Tokyo Fanfiction**_

 **By Chari VonDillarizz**

 _ **Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at:**_ _ **ladyrose82fanfic**_

 **Warning:** **Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.**

 **Credit of Inspiration:** **I would like to thank** **Francesca Rose for her contribution and assistance with this tale. I cannot express the depth of my gratitude.**

 _ **Searching for Meaning in Chaos**_

I don't know why I'm doing this. But she said it might help me remember. Gods, I want to remember SOMETHING, something besides my name: Haruka Tenoh. Well, there are times when I concentrate really hard I get this vision of a sword in my head, but that's it. But when I try to recall more than that, my head starts pounding again, like when I first got here. Damn did everything hurt when I first landed here, if you could call it landing.

My ship crashed into smithereens. Apparently I was half-dead myself. I don't recall much from then. I remember being carried, flames behind me. The next thing that I recall is them taking me into a big stone building. It was night time, I think. That's when everything went black. The next thing I remember was seeing shades of red hovering over me. At first I thought the fire had caught up with us. As my eyes became clearer I saw it wasn't literal fire, but a fiery woman wearing deep rose red dress with crimson red hair, a flower in it, and garnet eyes. She had bandages in her hand and serious expression on her face.

I swore so much that night she damn near through me out of the temple of Ignis. That's where they'd taken me. This place, this planet I'd crashed on is named Gliese and Aeternum Ignis is the territory I landed in. This place is run by the military in conjunction with the temples, not that I give a damn about either. Well, that's not true. That fiery priestess that drives me crazy, always pushing me; between you and me, idiotic journal, I care about her. I don't know why, because she is about the most stubborn person I have met since I crashed here three months ago. She is the one who told me about how this planet is run one of the many days, weeks really, she spent tended to my injuries. Apparently some council runs the temples and the military. They're these special chosen few. They're kind of like the fire priestess, only much more powerful. She said they know things, things that no one else does. Like I care who runs this world that is mostly desert. Four kingdoms, according to her, that are separated by desert, each close to the endless sea as the people here call it. There was something about the idea of that sea that drew me into her tales. Sometimes it seemed as though she talked to fill the silence or to distract me from the pain. But I wonder if it was the pain of my injuries or the pain of having lost my memory. Both were excoriating, the latter still is.

A few months ago, when I first met her boy did she piss me off. Susurri just kept lecturing me that I didn't want to get better. What the hell did she know! I wanted to get better and get home, wherever the hell that is. Fuck! I can't remember anything. All I have is my name and this image of a damned sword. And it's not like I am not trying! Everything here just felt so hard in the beginning, like a weight was pressing down on me all the time. Susurri said that they'd had a few visitors from other worlds who said the same thing. For them it was easy though, they could leave. Their ships were fine and they knew who they were and where they could go back to!

Me, not so lucky! So, I got myself stuck in this vicious loop. I'd try to move and get better, I'd feel that pressure on me, she would yell, and I'd limp away using the cane they had given me. One day I told her she was the brashest, loudest mouthed priestess on the planet. She just snapped back about me being the most ungrateful patient she had ever had the displeasure of treating. Then she helped me back to my room in the temple, her crimson red hair falling between our faces like a curtain.

Finally, one day I had taken all I could take from Susurri. She was yelling at me again about walking on my own, without the cane. Not thinking, I tossed the thing aside and charged at her with my right hand balled into a fist. When I was just about ready to hit her, the damn woman started clapping. I was so confused that I stopped dead in my tracks. She looked at me, a huge grin on her face and said, "You did it! You walked on your own. Hell, you ran!" That's when she reached up and kissed my cheek, "I guess the key is to keep yelling at you." Turning on her heels, Susurri walked away from me whistling. I just stood there, staring after her with my hand on my cheek. I bet I looked ridiculous.

Since then I learned to walk and run and ride an equus (horse-like animal). It's thrilling, exhilarating even. It makes me feel alive. Susurri teases me, says I look like a little kid with their favorite toy. She makes my blood boil when she does that. She's so damned challenging. Every night I try to remember. I do all of the stupid meditation crap she showed me, but all I ever get is that sword.

I tried other things too. The wreckage of my ship was no damn help. I was glad they'd left it blocked off for me until I could see it for myself. But nothing worked. Nothing! And they don't have whatever technology I was using here, not even close! When I asked about that, no one would answer me. Eventually Susurri told me it was a decision made by their fucking council long before she was born. Something about the folly of those who advanced themselves that way too much. So around here, things are simpler than that. Which makes me wrestles too and then I end up feeling so infuriated that I just want to… Hit something or someone!

Back to my point though, Susurri took me took the place they keep their records. That pissed me off as well. This time I wasn't pissed at her. She had used her position to get me into the most guarded places looking for answers. Still, there was nothing of any use. The people of Gliese have made a point of keeping to themselves and the records of the few interactions they've had with other planets and their people were sketchy at best. For some reason this planet wants nothing to do with the rest of the universe for the most part. According to Susurri it is the way their culture has been for as long as anyone can remember. They live their lives to the fullest and let the rest of the universe take care of itself. So here I am, three months later and no fucking leads whatsoever!

Then last week she dumped this diary in my lap one morning and told me to start writing. Susurri swore it'd help me remember. I tossed the thing in the corner of my room at the temple and forgot about it. Now that I'd gotten my mobility back, Susurri insisted it was time to start working on my magic. According to her, it was the next step in my healing process or some garbage. I looked into those garnet eyes of hers looking for the joke, but there was none there. I told her she was off her rocker. She asked me to trust her. I look all around me every day here and trust no one. Don't get me wrong, these people are so nice and wholesome. They have a very high moral code around here. It's almost too good and I think that is part of my problem. Regardless, there was something inside that pushed me to try, like I wanted magic even if I had no clue why. So I agreed to try. When I told her, I thought I must have gone insane.

Without delay, we started working on it of course. Susurri did not believe it putting things off. I felt like I was her project, something she had to fix or a puzzle she had to piece together. Last night, after dinner, I told her so. I thought she was going to set me on fire as mad as she looked. Again, she shouted at me. Susurri went on and on about all of the projects that needed her attention and how she was giving me time that belonged more than a hundred other places and I had better stop wasting her time with my complaining. Then she just started at it again, trying to get me to bring my Caelum (air) magic to the surface. I screamed at her that I needed a break. She didn't say anything and started walking away. Without warning, Susurri, the Ignis (fire) High Priestess, turned around and launched a fireball at me! A fucking fireball for Goddess sakes!

Luckily for me, I miraculously managed to blow the thing away. I blew it away with Caelum magic! I did it! I really did it! It was a small gust of wind, but it was something. It was enough. And if I can't remember who I am or where I came from, at least I have something to hold onto. This magic was in me before I came to Gliese. Now that I've felt it, I am sure of that much. It gives me one more thing that's mine. I guess three things are better than nothing.

For the record, I still think that this diary thing is complete crap. On the other hand, Susurri was right about the magic so I suppose I will give this a try too. More than anything, here is what I know. My name is Haruka Tenoh, I see a vision of a sword, and I can use Caelum magic. Those three things, and that there is this insane woman who threw a fireball at me and I wasn't even mad. Goddess knows I get mad all of the time, yet I can't manage to stay mad at her. I never can.

So, you tell me diary… Who am I….? Where did I come from…? And what does all of this mean….? What in the name of the Goddess does all of this fucking mean?


End file.
